Cancer
by Lisa Sutherland
Summary: Zemyx. Oneshot. When Demyx falls ill, Zexion's world falls apart. Zexion Demyx sucky summary


Disclaimer: I do not own My Chemical Romance or any of the kingdom hearts characters, heck, I've never gotten very far into the games for that matter, _mumbles something about Square Enix and Disney_, but I'll try my best. I just ask that no one flames me, and I love reviews, thus far I've only received a few, the whole idea of people you don't even know criticizing your work is fascinating and I hope that it will make me a better writer.

This is the song that makes you review

Yes, it is--going to continue

Some people started reading it not knowing what is was,

And they'll keep on reading it because, because, because…..

You will be stuck in the review song that never ends until you review, well, I suppose you should probably read the story first…if you must, I guess that is the whole point of reviewing…

_**Cancer**_

_Turn away_

_If you could get me a drink_

_Of water_

_Cause my lips are chapped and faded_

"Zexion, I'm fine, you don't need to fuss, it's just a tiny lump, I'll be fine." It was Wednesday. Zexion hated Wednesdays, and this particular one would turn out to be the worst of all.

They were headed for the doctors so his beloved Demyx could get checked out. He had felt a lump when they were… playing board games, yeah, that's it… so Demyx made an appointment and they fitted him right in.

"Hi doc" he said grinning as they walked in. They went through the normal doctor crap, "do you smoke, felt any abnormal symptoms lately, had trouble using the restroom?"

After the questioning, which made Zexion wonder if perhaps they should have had a lawyer present, the doctor examined Demyx, than ran some scans. The results were the opposite of good. Demyx had prostate cancer. They scheduled him for emergency surgery and before he knew it, his lover was on a gurney on the way to the operating room.

Once again, tear jerking results, after Demyx awoke, the doctor, I think his name was Wilson, said that they couldn't know the results of the surgery until 2 weeks had passed. They gave Demyx some pills for the pain and the couple went home.

It took his love about a week to recover from the surgery; the second week was spent together.

"I love you Demykins, without you, I'm nothing" They were at a fast food place, the finest Chinese in town, Demyx loved Chinese, It was Tuesday, the day before the dreaded results came in.

After a nice lunch, Zexion took his darling to the park, a nice relaxing stroll. He grasped his hand and led him through the trees and along the path until they reached the beach, Demyx's favorite place to be. The sun was setting and as the sat together, Zexion saw Demyx smile, it took his breath away, his perfect teeth and small adorable dimples, his gorgeous eyes. As the sun set, Zexion lead Demyx to the car, and they went home, for a nice relaxing bath together.

The next day was nerve racking. They had to leave early to accommodate the doctor's schedule. It was five and Zexion noted that Demyx was shaking as they walked hand in hand to the car. He embraced him and told him that no matter what, they would be together forever.

They made it to the doctors and after waiting 20 minutes for an appointment they had scheduled, they were escorted in to 2 very somber looking doctors.

He was holding something which Zexion assumed must be the results and paled. This was it.

The older doctor looked at Demyx and said strongly yet silently, "I'm sorry, we couldn't remove the cancer. It's spreading so rapidly…I'm afraid you have… 2 weeks to live"

Zexion couldn't process this information, he stood there, staring at the doctor, and then. Darkness. He awoke an hour later to the sweetest voice in the world singing accompanied by a sitar. He sat bolt upright with a start and even though he was white as a ghost, he jumped to his feet and grabbed his love and just held him until the night grew dark and the stars appeared.

_Call my aunt Marie_

_Help her gather all my things _

_And bury me in all my favorite colors_

_My sisters and my brothers still_

The last week was bitter-sweet. As Demyx grew weaker and the last 2 days bed ridden, Zexion's heart started dying. Demyx throughout the whole ordeal somehow managed to smile and be happy.

Demyx always loved the ocean. The day after dreaded hospital visit, Zexion woke his love with his warm caress and soft kisses down his neck. As his love awoke, Zexion managed a smile and gave his one and only 2 tickets. They were going to the ocean to spend a week in a cabin off the beach. Demyx kissed his Zexy and gathered his things. They were soon off to the beach.

The cabin was beautiful, and the view was the most wonderful thing Demyx had ever seen. That night, they lay side by sides the sun was setting leaving behind vibrant reds and oranges which son turned purple, blue, then, black. Yet they still lay, together for hours after the soon set.

"Zexy, I never want this to end" he said tightening his embrace. Zexy looked in to his loves deep cerulean eyes and felt his heart fade a little more, "It will never end; we'll be together forever mind or body, just me and you."

The next day they walked the beach and spent their time lying together in a hammock. The days passed and Demyx grew weaker. Soon bedridden, Zexy moved the bed outside near the beach so they could watch the wave's crash upon the warm sandy beach, Demyx occasionally making the water contort and bend in forms almost magical.

The last day, it was obvious that Demyx was done for. He was so weak, moving was difficult, and he was complaining of pain. Yet, through it all, he smiled, or at least managed to keep a grin.

As the sun started to set, the couple lay next to each other, Demyx in the warm grasp of his Zexy; they watched the sun set one last time.

_I will not kiss you_

_Cause the hardest part of this_

_Is leaving you_

Demyx's breaths started to shorten and Zexy held tighter whispering _I love you _and other sweet something's into his ear.

_Now turn away_

_Cause I'm awful just to see_

_Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body_

_Oh my agony_

Soon, his breathing was barely noticeable, he liked at Zexion and meekly said," I will always love you"

_Know that I will never marry_

_Baby I'm just soggy from the Chemo_

_But counting down the days to go_

He looked into Zexy's eye, one last time, taking his final breath.

_It just ain't living_

_And I just hope you know_

_That if you say_

_Goodbye today_

_I'll ask you to be true_

Zexion went into shock. His love was dead? This wasn't supposed to happen. Even though he knew his love was dying, it never truly hit him. But now, his lovers limp body resting in his hands the harsh reality hit him.

_Cause the hardest part of this_

_Is leaving you_

He was dead, never to look at him, speak with him, love him ever again. This was too much for Zexion, his heart couldn't take it. Looking at his lost love, his heart beat its last beat and the two star-crossed lovers were nevermore.

_Cause the hardest part of this_

_Is leaving you_

Well, that's it; love conquers all, even death I suppose. I hoped, if you are reading this, that you liked it, I'd love constructive criticism, I feel like I'm lacking something in my writing and maybe you can help me adjust it so I can get better. Thanks for reading and lastly

"_voice becomes mesmerizing you are going to review, you are going to review, you are going to review"_


End file.
